


The Challenge

by Summershizzle



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990s Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summershizzle/pseuds/Summershizzle
Summary: Splinter gives the turtles a 3 day training mission. It seemed simple enough, but each of them didn't count on having to be paired up with their least favorite brother. Meanwhile, Splinter plans for some much needed R&R at the farmhouse.





	1. The Mission

Morning practice was cut short when Splinter called his sons to the mat, stating he had an announcement to make. He waited for his students to settle down and give him their full attention before beginning.

“My sons, I have a mission for you. You are progressing well in your training, but have shown some areas that need improvement. For the next few days, you will have a break in your normal routine. Starting tomorrow, you will each spend three days in the woods at the farmhouse. Your goal will be to remain unseen, unheard, and unnoticed for the entire time."

The turtles all glanced at each other, wondering what areas of improvement he was referring to. They had spent years under his tutelage, had fought and won against Shredder and countless other enemies, both human and alien. There was no way they were so deficient in survival skills that they needed this challenge.

"Being unseen means no campfires.” Splinter interrupted their thoughts, sending a look full of meaning to Michelangelo as he said this. “Any questions?”

The room was silent.

Michelangelo was looking a little forlorn. _‘No campfires? I’m supposed to be out in the dark at night? How can I read my comics without a light?’_

Raphael was nonchalant about the entire challenge. Being by himself came naturally to him anyway. In fact, he was looking forward to not being around his brothers for a couple days.

Donatello didn’t know what to think. He was sure Splinter wouldn’t let him bring his laptop with him. _‘What am I going to do for three days?’_

Leonardo was greatly looking forward to proving himself a success at this mission. Three days by himself would be easy enough to accomplish. It would be nice to meditate without the noise of the lair. Survival wasn't his favorite type of challenge, but he knew he would excel at it.

“One more thing,” Splinter continued after silently watching his students wrestle with their thoughts about his mission. “Each of you will be paired with one of your brothers. Michelangelo, put your hand down, you do not get to choose. Raphael and Leonardo will be a team. Michelangelo and Donatello will be a team. Now, I suggest you start packing for the trip. Casey will be arriving shortly to take us to the farmhouse.”

Splinter watched them go to their rooms, noticing the heated look that passed between Raphael and Leonardo. He had an ulterior motive behind his simple mission. He wanted his students to rely on each other. Donatello was intellectually resourceful whereas Michelangelo was artfully creative. They could each learn from each other. Leonardo was careful and in control whereas Raphael was fearless and driven. They too could learn from each other. He knew individually, they would have no problem going through a survival mission. When teamed up with their least favorite brother, it would prove to be much more difficult.

 _‘Yes, I expect this mission to be successful in many ways.’_ Splinter thought to himself. _‘Besides, I need a much-deserved break from them.’_


	2. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie and Mikey really don't deal well with cold weather.

“Donnie,” Mikey whispered into the night air, “I’m cold.”

“Me too, my legs are going numb.” Donnie whispered back.

The two were huddled together with only the light from the moon illuminating the surrounding forest. It was only day one of their mission and already Donnie was missing his computer and technical journals. He had been almost finished with one on the technicalities of website design when Splinter announced his training mission.

It had turned cold quickly today. They had built a makeshift shelter this morning out of branches, leaves, and grass clumps. It was small, just enough room for them to sleep in side by side, and low enough that they had to duck to enter. It shielded them from the wind a little, but it was still bitterly icy.

“You know, Donnie, it’d be really nice to have a fire going,” Mikey gritted out between chattering teeth.

“I wish we could, but you heard sensei as well as I did. No fires. That was a direct order, not a request.” Donnie admonished, “Here, scoot closer to me and I’ll share my body heat with you.”

Mikey eagerly moved closer, placing his legs under Donnie’s and hissed when he came in contact with his brother's cold skin.

“I told you my legs were frozen numb,” Donnie laughed.

Drowsiness settled upon the two turtles quickly. They fell asleep on their makeshift bed, draped across each other and sharing what little warmth was available to them.

A few hours later, Donnie awoke with a start, feeling something brush across his leg. He silently reached for his bo and opened his eyes. Looking down, he sighed in relief when he realized it was just Mikey’s hand. Mikey was presently slung across him, his head lying across the center of Donnie’s plastron, one arm tucked against his side, and the other on his leg. Both of Mikey’s legs were entwined in his own. He relaxed and let the warmth of his body soothe him. He was just about to go back to sleep when that hand started moving, up and down his thigh. _‘Hmm…that feels good,’_ Donnie thought drowsily, enjoying the unexpected warm massage. He suddenly tensed as fingertips brushed against the edge of his plastron. _‘Okay, that feels a little too good.’_ he thought, alarmed at the feelings racing through his body. “Mikey, wake up,” he urgently hissed.

“Mmm…feels good, so soft,” Mikey muttered into Donnie’s plastron, continuing his lazy stroking of his leg and groin area.

Donnie could feel himself getting hard and was more than a little embarrassed that it was Mikey making him feel that way. The strokes around the edge of his plastron and thigh were getting more insistent. He realized that he needed to wake him up before it went entirely too far. When Mikey’s fingers brushed across his opening, grazing his erection, he groaned in agonized pleasure. Mikey's fingers delved closer and he realized he was about to lose his normal thought processes. He sat up with an effort, dislodging Mikey off of him.

Mikey rubbed his eyes sleepily, “What’s going on? Dude, you’re not going to believe the wonderful dream I was having. It was…” His eyes grew wide as he remembered what exactly he had been dreaming about. “Oh, I…well…I didn’t uh…you know…” he stammered as his face flushed.

“Yes, Mikey, you did.” Donnie stated stoically, looking away and hoping his brother wouldn’t realize that it had turned him on.

“I’m sorry, Donnie, I didn’t realize what I was doing. I thought I was just dreaming, not actually doing…” he trailed off as he tried to think of something to lighten the situation, “so, uh, did you like it?”

Donnies’s eyes flew up to meet Mikey's laughing expression, disbelief that he would ask that plastered all over his face.

Mikey laughed as Donnie's face flushed, “I guess that blush means you did. You know I just couldn’t help it, your manly physique and tight muscles did me in. I couldn’t resist,” he stated with a wink.

Even though, he knew he was only being teased, Donnie couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if Mikey really had known what he was doing, how it would feel to be purposely caressed. He looked back down, not wanting Mikey to know what was really going on his mind.

“Whoa, dude, you keep acting like a blushing shy maiden and I’ll end up jumping on ya,” Mikey playfully warned.

“You wish!” Donnie eyes met Mikey’s as he laughed, finally getting in on the teasing fun, “you wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Oh no,” Donnie muttered, “Don’t take that as a challenge.”

“Too late,” Mikey whispered before pushing Donnie down on the ground, laying his body over him. He placed his hand back on his thigh, “How much did you like it?” he asked before letting the tips of his fingers graze Donnie's opening. They quickly found what they were looking for and brushed lightly up and down the length of Don’s shaft.

Donnie closed his eyes against the triumph in Mikey’s expression. He wanted him to stop just as much as he didn’t want him to. Logic thought couldn't be voiced, though. That hand touching him felt entirely too good. He felt a flash of cold air as his erection was gently pulled out, then warmth again as Mikey’s hand went back around it. He moaned aloud as it was stroked from tip to base, sending sparks of pleasure deep into his body.

Donnie could feel Mikey’s hot breath on his neck as he leaned over him. He opened his eyes and turned to face him. He hoped his expression told him how much he enjoyed it and how he didn’t want him to stop, because he didn’t trust his own voice. Mikey smiled at him and leaned into him, placing his mouth over his. His tongue gently pushed Donnie’s mouth open.

Donnie had no idea something as simple as a kiss could be so pleasurable. Mikey’s tongue moved across his, playfully teasing then roughly caressing. Mikey pulled back and let the tip of his tongue trace the opening of Donnie’s mouth. Feeling frustration at the loss of full contact, Donnie couldn’t help but reach up to capture his mouth again, thrusting his tongue in this time. His passion and enthusiasm were matched, the kiss growing in intensity until it left them both breathless.

Mikey pulled away, his breath coming in short gasps, “Donnie, I need…”

Donnie interrupted him with a finger placed over Mikey’s open mouth, “I know.” his hand trailed slowly down Mikey’s body and watched the emotions flicker across his face: frustration, desire, need, and finally, as Donnie’s hand brushed across his opening, pure passion. He pulled his shaft into the open and stroked it like Mikey was stroking his. Desire pushed out all other thoughts from Donnie’s mind. He knew Mikey wanted this as much as he did. He slowed his strokes, hoping Mikey would do the same. He wanted the feelings to last and if it continued at the rate it was going, he wouldn’t last long.

Donnie sought out Mikey’s mouth again and thrust his tongue in and out. He wanted to do the same with his cock, sink it deep into his mouth, but didn’t have the courage to ask. He grabbed Mikey’s hands, pulling them away from his cock. Using his legs for leverage, he rolled his hips, caressing Mikey’s shaft with his own. They moved together, building up friction as they rubbed against each other. The pre-come oozing from the tips dribbled down and mixed between the two. Mikey drove his body against Donnie, driving both of them crazy with lust.

“Donnie, I don’t think…I can hold out…much longer,” Mikey groaned into Donnie’s mouth, as he frantically thrust his cock against his brother's.

Donnie felt a heady rush of excitement roll over him at Mikey’s words. He too was getting close to orgasm, but was desperately holding back. He knew the longer he waited, the better it would feel. He pushed Mikey up off him, smiling at his reluctance to break their kiss. The two leaned back on their haunches, facing each other. Donnie grasped Mikey’s cock again, squeezing gently. Mikey followed Donnie’s actions, mimicking his movements. 

While one of Don’s hands continued its long strokes, the thumb on his other hand rolled across the tip, smearing the wetness seeping out over the top. Donnie noticed Mikey’s hesitation to do the same and realized it was because he was concentrating so much on resisting the orgasm that was soon to follow. He watched as Mikey’s eyes closed, his face contorting in agonized pleasure. Mikey pressed into Don’s hands. A growl erupted from deep in his throat as he lost control, letting Donnie stroke the come out of him.

Donnie waited until Mikey relaxed and opened his eyes, before leaning back and thrusting himself into Mikey's hand. He could feel the rough calluses on Mikey’s palm and fingertips as he caressed his shaft. He felt the climax rushing up and his entire body tensed. “Ahh, Mikey,” he cried out before letting the passion overtake him. The evidence of that passion erupted out of his cock. Mikey continued to slowly caress him, allowing him a minute to recover.

He finally opened his eyes, meeting Mikey’s satisfied expression. They looked down at themselves, noticing the remnants of their excitement spread across their lower plastrons. Donnie grinned lopsidedly before reaching into his pack for a bottle of water and a washcloth. They cleaned themselves up and then settled back into the makeshift bed they had made earlier.

“Hmm…you know, it’s not nearly as cold as I thought it was.” Mikey stated while absently running his hand across Donnie’s plastron.

“You’re right, Mikey, it’s amazing how much heat one can generate with a little exercise.”

“I don’t think we’ll have to worry about getting too cold for the next few days. What do you think?” He asked Donnie, leaning up to look at him.

Donnie couldn't help but smile at his hopeful expression. He had no idea how this would play out once they got back home, but knew that he could agonize over that later. The deed was done and they might as well enjoy it for now.

“I think you’re right, Mikey. I think you’re absolutely right,”


	3. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raph and Leo really don't handle emotions well.

The cold was getting to him, really getting to him. He was already edgy from having to be out here with his least favorite brother, and now the cold weather was really pissing him off. Leo was barking orders at him left and right, as if he couldn’t figure out for himself what needed to be done.

“Hey Raph, stack that right up against the other pile, then we’ll start on the roof.”

Raphael threw down the branches, stalking back to retrieve his weapons. He shoved them into his belt and turned to where Leo was crouched at the base of their makeshift shelter. “You know, Leo, you’re really starting to get on my nerves.”

Leo looked up from his position on the ground, surprised. “What I have done now?” he asked.

“Telling me what to do, like I don’t already know that we need to have a shelter, like I don't know how to make one. I know as well as you how to weave grass and branches together.” Raph snapped.

Leo sighed, looking down at the wood in his hands, obviously fighting for some semblance of calm with which to deal with his hotheaded brother. “Raph, I know that you know how to do this. It’s just easier and quicker to make sure we’re on the same page from the beginning, rather than messing up and having to…”

“So now I’m a liability, huh? If you didn’t tell me what to do, I’d mess up. Is that it?” Raph interrupted, not moving from his commandeering stance.

Leo again looked up at Raph, meeting the hot fire in those eyes with his own calm iciness. “Will you settle down? We’re almost finished. Let’s just get the roof on and then we’ll decide what to do for dinner.”

“See, there you go again, bossing me around. How about I go get dinner and you finish here?” Raph challenged.

“Fine, whatever,” Leo hissed.

“Fine,” Raph growled, stomping away from him.

He didn’t return until just before dusk. It took him that long to cool off. He had killed a rabbit. He figured that would do them tonight. He’d go fishing tomorrow. Raw fish sounded much better than raw rabbit, but he had been too pissed to focus on spearing a fish. _‘Sensei and his damn no fires order.’_

He noticed as he arrived back at their makeshift camp that the proposed shelter was indeed done. It was small but would suffice for three nights. Leo was of course meditating, sitting at the entrance. _‘Splinter Junior, Teacher’s Pet, Perfect Son’_ Raphael thought, recalling some of the terms he had heaped upon Leo as they were growing up. He dropped down in front of him gracelessly and went to work skinning their dinner. Leo opened his eyes but didn’t change positions.

“I assume you’ve cooled off,” Leo’s steady voice reached Raph’s ears.

“Yeah, you can assume that. I see you got the roof done.” Raph replied, his own voice equally as steady. He didn’t look up from his task.

“It’ll be warmer in there tonight because of that.” Leo stated matter-of factly. A short pause, and then, “You’re welcome.”

“Hmpf, I wasn’t going to say thank you.”

“I know, saved you the trouble, didn’t I?” Leo answered, a slight taunting tone to his voice.

Raph looked up to see a grin on Leo’s face. His thinly-veiled control snapped again, “You laughing at me?” His voice had that usual edge of hostility creeping into it.

Leo chose to ignore his warning, “If I was laughing, you’d know it. Consider this to be a mocking humor.”

Raph was on top of Leo as soon as the words left his mouth, his prey forgotten on the ground as he focused on a new objective.

The punch he threw was blocked easily by Leo’s forearm. He sensed the kick that was coming before it connected with his plastron and he groaned at his own slowness. Leo jumped up as soon as Raph’s concentration faltered. Raph followed him away from their shelter. He dropped low and kicked his legs out from under him. Leo went down hard but was back up immediately with a kick aimed at Raph’s head. Raph dodged and ran into Leo full speed, grabbing him around the waist and throwing him down on the ground. Both were out of breath but didn’t stop struggling against each other. This had been building all day and both were determined to see it through, especially since Splinter was not there to stop them. Raph was strong but his brother was quick. Every move he made was sensed and blocked before it connected and it didn't take long for Leo to wear him down. He wasn't going to just give up though. Raph knew he was the better fighter and knew this was the perfect time to prove it.

The punches were still being thrown, but fatigue and weakness from lack of food had caused them to diminish in intensity. Leo heaved against Raph’s body, throwing him away from him so he could breathe and get his bearings. Raph however wasn’t finished. He rammed back into Leo, knocking what little air Leo had managed to suck in back out forcefully.

“Raph,” Leo choked out, dropping away from him and raising his hand, “That’s enough, are you trying to kill me?”

The spark of anger left Raph’s eyes as Leo’s comment registered through the thick fog of fury. ‘Is that what I want? To kill him? Lord knows, I've said it enough, but to actually do it?’ He looked down at his hands, noticing for the first time that his right gripped a sai. He hadn’t even been aware that he’d pulled it out of his belt. He looked to Leo, weaponless, on the ground, gazing at him, accusing him. He dropped the sai and crouched down in front of Leo. “I’m sorry,” he stated quietly, lowering his eyes. He actually meant it. _‘How many times have I done this? How many times have I struck out in rage and hurt my brothers?’_ Thoughts of Mike and the wrench flashed through his mind and he shuddered.

Leo reached an arm out to him and Raph leaned into him, suddenly grateful for the support and foundation that he provided.

He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there. He didn’t recognize the wetness on his face as tears until Leo’s thumb brushed them away. “Aww, shit.” He groaned, hating how exposed he had left himself.

“It’s okay, Raph, I won’t tell anyone.” Leo soft voice intruded on Raph’s self-recrimination.

Raph looked up into Leo’s face, seeing a strange emotion flickering in his eyes. _‘Tenderness? What the fuck is that about?’_ His face must have registered his surprise because Leo chuckled. “Yeah, I love you, you crazy dipshit, as weird as that must sound to you.”

He suddenly felt emotions that had been bottled up inside him for years rush to the surface: fondness, devotion, respect, trust, and most foreign of all, love.

Later he would think that it was the exhaustion and hunger that made him act so recklessly. At that moment, however, it was the look in Leo’s eyes that made him do it. He leaned further into Leo’s embrace and kissed him fully on the mouth. It wasn’t much, just a closed-mouth peck, but the effect of that simple touch was consequential. Without heed, he gripped Leo’s bandanna and held his mouth still for his onslaught. He pressed his lips to Leo’s and pushed his way through, making him open his mouth. His tongue entered and danced with Leo’s, not caring that what he was doing was probably wrong. He wanted this, needed this, and would die if he couldn’t have this moment of closeness with him. Leo must have sensed his urgency, because he didn’t falter, but rather seemed to encourage him.

Their hands somehow found their way to each other’s bodies.

Raph let his hands roam over Leo's plastron. It was so similar to his own, the same hardness, the same strength, practically the same size. The only difference was the pattern of scars. His fingers traced the grooves crisscrossing the front. He felt Leo doing the same to him and knew with a heady sense of urgency that something had suddenly changed in their relationship. He broke the kiss off and leaned back to look Leo in the eyes, seeing his own uncertainty reflected there. _'What the hell am I doing?'_ Raph thought to himself. _'This is Leo, for crying out loud.'_ He looked down to where his hand was resting on Leo's thigh and realized that he had never felt this sure about anything. He placed both hands on Leo's plastron, pushing him down to the ground, straddling his hips. In every aspect of their lives, Leo was the leader, the one in charge. _'Well, not today,'_ Raph thought, _'today he gets to see what I'm made of.'_ For this one moment in time, Raph was going to wrest control from the fearless leader. From the look in Leo's eyes, Raph could tell he understood the significance of his intent.

Raph felt Leo tense underneath him as he was forced backwards. Fear flickered across his features briefly before he schooled those features into an expressionless mask. Raph could tell he was excited but was fighting to control the enthusiasm. _'His entire life is about control. He's not going to want to give it up easily.'_ Raph knew, though, that by the time he was done with Leo, he'd be begging to give it up.

Raphael removed Leo's gear rather unceremoniously and tossed it aside. He waited to see if Leo would offer up a complaint, but he remained silent. The only clue Raph had as to what Leo was feeling was in his eyes. Those eyes that could always communicate so much were right now conveying arousal. Raph took a deep breath, letting the feelings created by his dominance over Leo wash over him. He let his cock push forward from his shell to settle on the middle of Leo's plastron and smirked as he saw Leo's eyes widen with the realization that it was too late to turn back.

"See something you like?" Raph asked, his voice deep with a slight growl.

Leo blushed and looked away, but not before Raph caught the flicker of interest in his eyes. He reached down to cup Leo's face with both hands, keeping his eyes on him.

"I asked you a question, Leo. You gonna answer me? Or would you rather keep playing the shy little virgin?"

Leo glared up at him, "Raph, I am a virgin!" His mouth snapped shut quickly after that admission. It wasn't as if they didn't all know already. It was just embarrassing to say it aloud.

Raphael chuckled, glad to have gotten a rise out of him. He removed his hands from Leo's face and placed them back on his cock. He stroked himself slowly, bringing it to full attention. He watched Leo's eyes closely, knowing immediately when he went from desiring it to craving it. He grinned at how Leo was struggling to keep his cock hidden.

"Release it, show me you want me." Raph told him.

Leo's face flushed again, but he did as he was told. Raph moved back a little so Leo's cock could have some room. He wondered just how far he could take this submissiveness. He knew it was probably the lack of control that was exciting his brother so much.

"Stroke it for me. I want to see you touch yourself," Raph stated huskily, his voice betraying his own excitement. His eyes narrowed as Leo hesitated.

Slowly, Leo reached down and grasped the head of his cock. His eyes closed as his hand wrapped around it. His arousal was clearly evident, his moans only serving to turn Raph on even more. Raph watched with growing interest as Leo gripped his shaft and pumped slowly. Raph placed his hands over Leo's and stroked along with him. Leo's eyes shut even tighter as he focused on his movements. Raph moved over him and waited for Leo to look up at him. Leo sensed his silent request and opened his eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Raph asked, his tone serious.

"I...well..." Leo stammered, obviously unsure where the question would lead him.

"Do you trust me? I won't ask again."

"Yes, I trust you," Leo stated firmly.

Raph nodded and untied Leo's bandanna, holding it in his hands for a moment before tossing it aside with the rest of Leo's gear. He then reached up and untied his own bandanna. Instead of tossing it away, he tied it over Leo's eyes, effectively blinding his brother. He could sense the apprehension that Leo felt.

"You said you trusted me," Raph stated quietly, effectively easing the edge off Leo's panic. Raph slid down his body, letting his tongue trail a path down the center of his plastron. When his lips touched the head of Leo's cock, Leo's entire body jerked. Raph smiled as he teased the tip, listening to Leo whimpering beneath him. 'The fearless leader rendered helpless so easily,' he prided himself. He took Leo's cock completely into his mouth, forming a tight wet sheath around it, causing it to stiffen even more. He gently massaged Leo's inner thighs, his fingers circling increasingly higher until they gripped the base. He kept his movements slow and controlled and his touches light. He knew it wouldn't take long before Leo was begging him. He gently ran his hand up and down as he continued to suck him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

Suddenly, he stopped and lifted his head, "Tell me, Leo. You know what I want to hear."

"I...god, Raph, I can't..." Leo said quietly, unable to stop his hips from thrusting himself further into Raph's hands.

Raphael's hand slipped down. His finger traced the underside of Leo's tail. The reaction was instant and powerful. Raph felt Leo's entire body tense and his cock spasmed briefly.

"Tell me, Leo..." He stated again, removing his finger. He watched as Leo's mouth turned up into a grimace. He knew Leo knew what he wanted: his control. He wanted Leo to completely lose it to him. He also knew that it was going to take a lot of trust for him to do that. He hoped Leo was ready for it. Raph waited as his brother decided.

"Raph, I..." Leo hesitated.

He leaned down again to Leo's groin. His tongue flicked out and lapped at the base of his cock before slipping down and teasing his tail, licking a trail from tip to base. Leo groaned loudly and arched up into him; his hands grabbed Raph's head, holding him down.

"Just say it. I'll make it all better." Raph stated quietly as he moved back up over Leo's body, letting his cock throb against Leo's thigh. He could feel Leo shaking with need underneath him and wanted him to know how ready he was to finish it for the both of them. "Give in to me, Leo, trust me. Just let go," he whispered in his ear. His hand touched Leo's tail again near the base, lightly brushing Leo's entrance.

"Yes, please, Raph, I need it," Leo finally cried out.

Raph grunted quietly as he pressed his finger slowly into his brother, stretching and preparing him as much as possible before sliding his cock into him. Raph felt Leo stiffen beneath him and held still as he adjusted to him. He slowly rocked against him as he tried to keep his own control. Through the fog of his desire, he vaguely heard Leo moaning his name and almost lost it.

He withdrew and thrust again, increasing his pace with every thrust. He placed his hand on Leo's shoulder and roughly gripped it as he drove into him. His other hand slipped between them and stroked Leo's cock.

Leo suddenly stiffened and cried out Raph's name. Leo came hard, his warm fluid spurting up between them. Raph growled as his own passion consumed him. The orgasm rolled up as he slammed into Leo. He buried himself deep inside him and shook with his release. He held himself there for just a moment, completely drained, but still thick with desire. He wanted it again. Being completely sheathed in Leo's heat was exquisite torture.

He rolled away from Leo and placed his arm over his eyes, willing his body to calm down and his breath to return to normal. He sensed Leo moving and glanced over at him. He was sitting up facing him, his hands about to untie the bandanna.

"Wait," Raph whispered, looking him over one more time. He crawled back over to him and placed his hands over Leo's, putting them in his lap. He leaned over and gently kissed him on the mouth, his tongue lovingly caressing him. "Thank you," he murmured into Leo's mouth, before reaching up to untie the knot. It fell between them and they simply looked at each other for a moment. Now that the blindfold was off, reality intruded. Neither really wanted to say what they were feeling. They didn't want to put a label on their affection for each other.

Raph grinned and shrugged, moving away to retrieve Leo's gear for him. He motioned off to the right, "There's a creek that way, about a quarter mile. You might want to clean up."

Leo chuckled, glancing down at himself, noticing the streaks of semen, "Yeah, might be a good idea."

Leo stood up and Raph stepped over to him, handing over Leo's attire. "I'll have our cold dinner ready when you get back."

They both laughed at the thought of the meal that lay before them. Both realized that food wasn't really what they were hungry for.


	4. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splinter wants to have a relaxing evening alone with his human friends but the night does not go as planned.

_'A quiet night alone at last.'_ Splinter eased into the hot water and rested his head against the bath pillow. His shoulders were aching. The water immediately started soothing him. His eyes closed and he started thinking of his sons out on their own. He knew they would be safe. He wasn't worried about their survival skills. His main concern, and the reason for the excursion he had sent them on, was to bring out their individual strengths. Raphael and Leonardo had many issues that needed resolving. Their constant bickering was detrimental to the team as a whole. Michelangelo and Donatello also had issues to resolve. Lately, it had seemed that Donatello had been growing weary of Michelangelo's somewhat childish antics and had grown short with him on occasion. He hoped this time away from the others would help all of them to settle their differences.

The hot water eased his mind as well as his aching muscles. Minutes turned into half an hour as he relaxed. He felt himself growing sleepy and mentally shook himself. Casey had left to retrieve April and would be back soon. He certainly didn't want them to discover that he was so lax as to fall asleep in the tub. He quickly washed his body and rinsed himself. He stepped out of the tub and sighed as he watched the water drain away. Baths were his one luxury and he hated that they were over so quickly. He applied the leave-in conditioner that April insisted he use before blow drying and brushing his fur. He spent a moment trimming and filing his nails. April had brought him a manicure set and he was diligent about keeping his nails clean and short. 

He was tying his robe when he heard the crunch of gravel outside. He stepped closer to the door and his ears twitched as he strained to hear. He wanted to make sure it was Casey's truck that had arrived.

He heard Casey's voice first, "I told you, April, I've tried."

"I think you need to try harder, Casey," April's voice rang out, her frustration clearly evident.

Splinter sighed. It always upset him when they argued. It seemed to be happening on a much more frequent basis.

"Well, I can't do anything else. I've applied everywhere I can think of." Casey's voice was louder now as they walked closer to the porch.

"Let me call my friend from high school. I think he can probably get you in for..."

"No, I'm not taking a handout from your ex-boyfriend," Casey interrupted her.

"Well, what if..."

"No, April, end of discussion. Damnit, I'm tired of talking about it with you." Casey said forcefully.

Splinter stood in the doorway of the bathroom, hesitant to move away in case his assistance was necessary. This argument about Casey's lack of employment had been brought up many times before, each time leading to a tense confrontation. _'Kids,'_ Splinter shook his head, knowing that his wish for a peaceful evening with his human friends had now been jeopardized.

His ears perked up again at the sound of footsteps leaving the porch and the door of the truck slamming. He slowly walked to the door of the farmhouse. He stepped out onto the porch and noticed the lone figure sitting on the swing. He stepped over silently and sat down on the vacant side.

"April, my dear, are you all right?" He asked her, his concern evident.

She noticeably tensed and sniffed, "Yes, I'll be fine. He's just such a child sometimes."

"All men act like children at some point in their lives."

April looked up at him, "You don't."

He regarded her solemnly, not entirely sure how to respond. "Perhaps you should not think of me as a man."

April blushed and Splinter belatedly realized how personal that comment might have seemed. "I don't know what else you would have me think of you as.”

Splinter chose not to respond to that and instead gently tried to lead the conversation elsewhere. "Would you like something to drink? I have fresh tea made."

April smiled at him, "Thank you. That would be wonderful."

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting together on the living room couch when April noticed Splinter's stiff shoulder. "Splinter, are you okay? You haven't injured yourself, have you?" She asked as she gestured to his shoulder.

Splinter shrugged, unable to stop the wince that graced his features, "It is nothing to worry over. It is merely an old injury that has started aching again."

She immediately stood up and moved around behind the couch, placing her hands on his shoulders, "May I?" She asked shyly.

Splinter's nod was almost imperceptible. He tensed as April's fingers settled into his muscles, then relaxed as they started to move. His head leaned back against the couch and his arms fell loosely to his side. 'This feels more soothing than my bath,' he thought to himself. Her hands moved like magic, kneading into his painful shoulders and biceps.

"Your coat is so soft, Splinter. You've been using the conditioner I gave you. It smells good too." Her voice was right behind his right shoulder. He felt her breath on his neck. 'Perhaps this massage has lasted long enough,' Splinter thought, allowing a small crease of worry to mar his forehead. He tensed as April's hands started traveling over the front of his shoulders and down the upper part of his chest. Alarms were going off in his head. He had begun to develop an ache in his body other than at his shoulder.

"Relax," she whispered to him.

Splinter jumped up off the couch, dislodging her hands. "April, I apologize, but there is something I must do." He noticed the moisture start to develop in her eyes and chided himself at his curtness. "Forgive me for being so abrupt, April," he allowed his voice to soften. "This is surely not a good situation for us to be in," he explained.

April gestured at his shoulder, "I was only trying to help. I'm sorry."

Splinter blushed, thinking perhaps he had misread April's intentions. 'Why would she have anything more personal on her mind?' He watched as she resolutely sat down on the couch, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"April, again, it seems as though I must apologize." 

He moved to sit beside her and placed an arm around her. She eagerly went into his embrace, the tears that had been threatening to fall all evening finally spilling over. He waited patiently as she cried. His hand on her back seemed to soothe her, so he made gentle circles on the flat of her back with his palm. Her cries finally subsided and she relaxed fully into him. He leaned back and looked into her soft relaxed features. She looked so calm and peaceful. Her eyes opened and she gazed up at him. He saw the confusion in their depths and wasn't sure he knew how to respond. He knew what she was making him feel at the moment. He knew he should not feel that way. What he did not know was how to explain those feelings to her and why he needed to leave immediately before those imaginings turned into something else. 

"April...," he began.

She cut him off with a finger pressed against his lips. "Shh, don't say anything," She told him.

He watched her as she leaned toward him. He was powerless to resist her pull. Her lips were soft. They brushed up against his mouth gently, tasting him. He felt her tongue press against his lips and opened them to let it slip in. Her tongue caressed his, sending pleasure down through his body. Her hands slipped inside his robe, softly caressing his chest. He felt her fingers burrowing into his fur. A fingernail flicked across his nipple and he unconsciously wrapped his arms tighter around her. Tingling jolts coursed through his body, leaving him in a state of agonized pleasure. He was becoming embarrassingly uncomfortable and was afraid April would notice his state of discomfort underneath the flimsy robe he had used to cover himself. Her hands were traveling lower down his chest. He gasped and pulled away from her, looking at the floor. He attempted to control his breathing. April's hands remained on his body and kept him from achieving any sort of calmness. She pushed the robe off his shoulders and let it pool around his lap. He looked up at her face and was amazed at her expression. He had never seen a look so intense before. _'Is that what lust looks like? Surely she does not lust after me. Is that the expression I have right now as well?'_

April's hands moved to the bottom of her shirt and before he could look away, her shirt had been whisked over her head. At that point, he found that he couldn't look away. She smiled and placed his hand over one of her breasts. 

He glanced up at her, "April, I do not believe this is wise."

"I want you to," she whispered. "Please."

He realized that he would never be able to deny her anything. The fondness he had always had for her was suddenly eclipsed by a much stronger emotion, a primal urge that he had never felt before. His confusion must have shown because she started moving his hand across her breast, massaging it. 

"Like this," she told him.

Splinter's hand brushed across April's breast. His mind was a jumble of emotions. He had never thought to imagine that he would be engaged in this type of activity. He inhaled her scent, the sweet womanly perfume she wore and the musk of her body. April applied a little pressure to his hand and he pressed it harder into her. He was startled when he heard her moan. He looked up and saw that she had closed her eyes. Her lips were parted slightly, the tip of her tongue peeking through. Splinter groaned inwardly, knowing he should stop immediately. He moved to withdraw his hand and April's eyes fluttered open. She smiled, a shy but seductive smile, and leaned close to him. Her lips brushed his muzzle. Once again, a jolt of sensation flew down his body. His eyes closed against his will and he felt her tongue trace across his lips.

"Let me in," she murmured against his mouth.

He parted his lips slightly and gasped as her tongue darted in and brushed across his. His mouth opened more and pushed against hers, sealing their lips together. Splinter felt April's small delicate hand tugging at the robe bunched around his waist. Her fingers brushed across his erection and he pulled away with an effort.

"April, I have never been with..."

"Shh, it's okay," April interrupted. "I'll teach you. Please, can I do that?"

Splinter did not know how to answer. Sitting in front of him was a young lady he would give his life to protect. He loved her almost as much as he loved his sons. How could he possibly consider engaging in a sexual act with her?

April must have been able to decipher his indecision; she made the choice for him. Reaching under his robe, she grasped his shaft as she leaned over to kiss him again. Splinter groaned against her lips. His hips lifted and pushed into her hand. Her stroking increased in intensity. Her other hand pushed the robe out of the way, letting it drop to the floor.

Splinter's hands roamed again over her body, pausing at the waistband of her jeans. He hesitated for a mere moment before undoing the button and sliding the zipper down. Her mouth left his as she leaned back to allow him to remove the jeans. Her arms stretched over her head as she settled back against the arm of the couch. He let his gaze roam slowly down as each inch of her body was revealed to him. He removed her shoes and slipped the jeans down off her legs and tossed them down to the floor to join his robe. His hands glided back up her legs, pausing at the edge of her lacy panties. He glanced once up to her face and was assured by the look in her eyes.

Splinter's hands shook as he gently tugged on the underwear. He was excited but also a little afraid of what would be revealed. As he lowered the last of her clothing, he inhaled her sweet musky scent, the proof of her arousal. His long slender fingers dropped the panties on the floor and reached up to graze her pussy mound. They brushed across her soft curls and April arched up. Slowly, he trailed them down across the lips, watching her face to learn what she liked. He could tell by the small gasps she was making that his touch was pleasing her. His fingers delved between her folds, reaching far into her warm, wet depths. He longed to taste her, to know the sweetness of a woman, this woman. He moved down closer to her body stretching out on the couch. His tongue shyly licked at April's entrance. He heard her moan and assured himself once again that he was causing her to feel pleasure. 

Her fingers touched herself right above where his tongue was moving. He watched in interest as she rubbed a tiny nub. Her hips were moving up and down and grinding against his mouth, pushing his tongue deeper in her. He pushed a finger into her and felt her warm liquid trickle out; he eagerly lapped it up. His tongue replaced her fingers and he licked at her pleasure spot, while his finger rotated inside her. He looked up to watch her face and was again amazed by her simple beauty, especially now that she was in the midst of such passion. Her heavily lidded eyes were watching him, their color vibrant with emotion. Her mouth quivered as little sounds of pleasure escaped.

Splinter leaned over her, taking possession of her mouth again, wanting to feel her whimpers against his lips. April undulated underneath him, pushing herself up into his hands before moving them away from her lower body. She placed the head of his cock at her entrance. Splinter felt an instinctual primitive urge take over. He thrust slowly into her and grunted softly in pleasure. Her body stretched to accommodate him and he sank himself deep within her. Her hands wound around him. Her fingernails scraping his skin as she gripped tight when he withdrew, then pushing against him to force him back in.

"Ahh, April," Splinter groaned against her mouth. Stabs of pleasure were pulsing through his body, centered where he was joined with her. She grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her clitoris, showing him how to stimulate her. He felt a heady rush of satisfaction when she groaned aloud, gasping his name. Suddenly she stiffened, and pulled him deep within her. He felt her muscles clenching around him, her sheath becoming even tighter. Her fingernails dug into him and he heard her call out his name again. His orgasm pushed its way up and he collapsed against her as it erupted out of him.

He heard her sigh and pushed his body up off of her, gazing at her satisfied expression. He smiled down at her, knowing that she would be able to see his own delight plastered across his face. 

"April, I must tell you..."

"Don't say anything, Splinter. Just hold me. Let's not ruin the moment with words that have too much meaning."

He stretched out beside her on the couch and pulled her in an embrace. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but she was correct. They would never be able to reinforce anything they felt for each other. Their worlds were much too different. He wrapped his arms around her, relaxed against her and let her warm body soothe him to sleep.


End file.
